3500 Dollars
by Bhavana331
Summary: What could 3500 buy you? A used car? A small vacation? A date on Lookout Mountain? ChadxSonny UNEDITED Oneshot.


**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever- I've just been uber busy with school- I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**I hope for now, this one shot will suffice :)**

**Dedicated to SparkleInTheSun and TheRealChadDC because his tweet gave me the idea for this story :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

I walked into the Condor Studios' common room and took a seat at one of the table-cloth covered tables next to Skyler and Ferguson. I acknowledged them with a nod and a "hey" before turning my attention back to the stage. It was Condor Studios' annual Celebrity Auction, where Celebrities from Disney, Condor TV, Nickelodeon, and other stations would be up for the public and other celebrities to bid on for an outing.

Like last year, when I was one of the candidates, a lucky 11-year-old boy's father spent $2500 for his kid to go mini-golfing with me, Chad Dylan Cooper. The proceeds would go to a different charity each year- this year, the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society would be getting the loot.

Selena Gomez stood up on the stage and took her place as host of the event, grinning at the general public and the celebrities that weren't candidates this year- like me.

"Welcome, everyone, to the eleventh annual Condor Studios Celebrity Auction! Now, I know you're all very excited, but come on, who wouldn't be thrilled for the chance to go shopping with Tawni Hart, Rock Climbing with Joe Lucas, or a trip to Disneyworld with Carly Shay, internet sensation?!" Selena grinned, motioning James Conroy to the stage, sending all the girls- including Portlyn, Chastity, and Marta into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

"Our first celebrity tonight is James Conroy! He's hot, he's gorgeous, and most importantly, he's _single_," Selena joked, as James flashed smiles at girls around the room, making them swoon.

"Bidding starts at $500 for a canoeing trip with Bad Boy James," Selena giggled, watching the girls go crazy, shouting out Bids.

"$550!"

"$600!"

"$700!"

The girls quieted down and some of them started grumbling and flipping absentmindedly through their checkbooks.

"700 dollars? Going once.... going twice..." A cute redhead in the front was crossing her fingers, waiting for Selena to announce that she had won.

"Redhead in the front, you're the proud winner of a canoeing trip with James Conroy!" Selena hugged the girl, and James pecked her cheek, causing her to blush furiously.

"Okay, next up is a romantic late-night picnic on Lookout Mountain with none other than So Random's Sonny Munroe!"

I choked on my dinner, gulping down several sips of water to prevent myself from having a coughing fit. _Date._ with Sonny?

Sonny was dressed in a flattering Maroon dress that ended a few inches above her knee, and she looked especially stupid cute with how she was blushing up on stage.

"Okay, all you guys out in the audience," Selena shot me a smirk as she said this. "Bidding starts at $400,"

"$500,"

"$650,"

"$725,"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Shane Grey came sauntering in. "_$1000_ dollars," He announced, making all the other guys in the room sit down in defeat.

Blood rose to my cheeks. Shane Grey. It _had _to be Shane Grey- my arch nemesis from back when I went to Camp Rock at fourteen.

"$1000 dollars... any of you guys want to try and beat that?"

No emotion or answer from the audience.

"Going once... going twice..."

"$1500!" I announced, ignoring the look of shock on Sonny's face, the look of amusement on Selena's, but focusing on Shane's demeanor.

"Oh yeah, Cooper? How about $1750?"

I scoffed. _$1750_- I've spent more than that on clothes. "$2000," I whispered, glaring at Shane.

"$2-2500," Shane stuttered, flipping through his checkbook.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms infront of my chest, knowing I had him beat. "$3500," I stated, my grin growing larger by the second as I watched Shane sit down in defeat.

"AND, congratulations, Mr. Cooper!" Selena led a blushing and flustered Sonny to me, and ushered both of us out the door.

"Um, I think I left my purse backstage... I'll er, be right back," Sonny stuttered, rushing backstage.

It had suddenly dawned on me what I had just done... I had paid $3500 dollars for a date with a Random. A date with my nemesis, a date with the single annoyance of my life, a date with Sonny Munroe.

James and the redhead came up to me a couple minutes later. "Dude, ya know you just paid $3500 for a date with Sonny... when you really could have gotten it for free," he chuckled, leading the starstruck girl away.

"So, uh... I know you paid $3500 for a date with me and all, but um, do you want to just take me home?" She sighed, fingering the silver bracelet she wore.

"Sure," I shrugged, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't seem to want to go on the date.

We had been driving for a few minutes when she began speaking again. "So you didn't seem like you wanted Shane to go on a date with me,"

I grimaced at the mention of his name, but continued driving. "Yeah... my nemesis... sorry if you actually wanted to go with him,"

"Nah, it's cool... thought it was kind of cute how you got so jealous, though," She teased, giggling.

"Psh, jealous? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get jealous," I squeaked, trying to defend myself.

"Hey, this isn't the way to my house!" She exclaimed in surprise, as we neared the exit that would take us to Lookout Mountain.

"I paid $3500 to go on a date with you- and I better get my money's worth," I told her, parking the car.

"He, whatever you say, Cooper," Sonny giggled, resting her head on my shoulder, as we gazed on to the stars.

Hm, possibly the best $3500 dollars I've spent to date.


End file.
